


Faline and the Dairy Farm

by Kongzilla99



Category: Bambi (1942)
Genre: Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99





	Faline and the Dairy Farm

Faline didn't know what happened. The last thing she remembered was that she was roaming the forest, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hind quarters than she blacked out. After regaining consciousness she realised she had some strange object around her neck. 2 long, thin, flexible thigs were attached to the thing around her neck. suddenly, two humans waked in. Faline tried to run in terror but the things around her neck prevented her from doing so. She struggled as the humans pulled her towards a strange structure and secured her legs to it. One went around behind her and she felt something being attached to her teats. Faline the objects began sucking on her teats and Faline felt 2 things, first was that she felt milk coming out of her teats, the second (and more noticeable) thing was a wave of pleasure coming through her. This sensation continued on for 3 minutes and by the end Faline had cum twice. After the things on her teats had stopped sucking the humans returned and put her into another strange object and left.


End file.
